All Thorn, No Petal
by thesecretapple
Summary: Murrr... full summary will be added later. This is the continuation of Contrast, just changed the title cause Contrast was only there to satisfy the title position for the time being.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hullo, this is Bryn here, and I am borrowing this account in order to publish up the beginning of a story that I have begun, and wish to continue. As a fair warning, once the account that I created specifically for this story has reached 2 days of age, I will be using it to write this story, and the one on this account will be deleted. Please do not contact Melinda's email in regards to this writing, if you want to contact me, email me at** _thesecretappleishere which is a gmail.. but it won't let me write that_**. I will continue this story if.. #1 If you are intrigued by the beginnings of this or not and... #2 If someone would be willing edit my writing, let me bounce ideas off of them, and shiz like that... they need to be literate! So, yeah, that's about it I guess! Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters**

Neon lights flooded his eyes as Dr. Drakken waited at his bar stool for a drink. Hours earlier he and his sidekick were standing at the podium, receiving honors for aiding in the rescue of planet earth from the menace that_ was_ alien life forms, but now they were at a club. Drakken had hoped for a quiet, less open celebration of their first true success at anything that had to do with Team Possible, but you never really could have your own way when Shego was involved. Drakken smiled at the thought as he hummed and tapped his foot on his stool to the heart pounding beat of the music. Even though this wasn't his first choice, he couldn't help but be melted by Shego's fiery personality.

La Ruche was the name of the nightclub, and it was a favorite of most people around the Middleton. With a beehive themed interior and a capacity of around 1,200, the owners took pride in blending aesthetics with brightly colored flashing lights, and top-notch acoustics. Around the main clubbing area, a 360-degree honeycombed wall surrounded the guests, acting as a projection screen for visual displays of color and shapes. Along the wall, large honeycomb-shaped "pods" were placed. They were lit up, glowing inverted areas where you could sit with large groups of people in a cozy area adorned currently with green light and brightly matching couches. The nightclub doubled as a restaurant, but that was located in a whole other area, and neither Drakken or Shego had ever been.

Leaning back, Drakken was tapped on the shoulder by the bartender behind him, who the proceeded to hand the "Evil Doctor" his drink. With a sigh, Dr. D took a big swig from his shot glass, and then firmly placed it back onto the table before wiping his upper lip. His eyes danced back and forth as he watched the floor in front of him. The stage lights were creating a whole rainbow of chromaticism across the surfaces in the club, yet the only color that Drew Lipsky was seeing… was green. Her skin, fair and soft for he had feel it brush up against him only a little bit earlier that day. Her eyes, so bice in shade that he could see no deviation from their true hue. Her dress, pleasantly falling gracefully over her natural curvature. All green, all beautiful.

He felt the purple flush creep up along his neck, and to his cheeks, grateful for the fact that the room was mostly dark. The artificial luminosity also helped to cloak the embarrassed shade of his face. Nervously he tapped his fingers on the edge of the bar counter, his cheery humming had ceased. The blush thoroughly increased as his female sidekick turned to him for the third time that night. She gave Drakken a mischievously evil grin, and waved him over to come dance with her. He declined, and quickly received a "Puppy Dog Pout". Though his insides churned with the expressions she was choosing, his plants were already enough to set Shego off on her taunting for the next month. Now he didn't need his dancing to aid any in that regard


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yeah so.. here's the first official chapter of meh story! This isn't my favorite bit of writing, but it will do. An editor would still be nice, I hate having to read it over again to find mistakes. I'm so lazy about that. **

**If you review, I will love you, even if its a criticism, cause I want to be as good a writer as possible. As long as you don't be like, "Ohhjhohohohihgfdksjhgjkahfa Bryyyynnn, I hate you why did you write this, you suck so badddddd!" That isn't constructive at all.**

**This chapter was mostly for me to get used to both Drakken and Shego, and their relationship, so sorry for the length. My goal is to makeit he other chapters longer. Anyways, how did I do with their characterization?**

As the night wore on, the less intense party-goers had already dispersed, leaving behind the guests who all came to dance suggestively around one another in hopes of scoring something that they could bring home. By then nearly everyone was drunk, and those who weren't drunk still danced like mad. The intoxicated tend not to care what you do, as long as its fun and it gets them riled, so even the sober folks could act like fools without truly looking like it. All around the room you could hear the low buzz of voices that threatened to overpower the volume of the music. The lights got brighter, flashing more frequently, which was slightly disorienting. That was the main goal though, keep the people's minds on track with the beat of the dancing. If the customers were kept concentrated on that, they tended to stay longer, and those who stayed longer would buy more drinks.

Eventually, during their stay here at La Ruche, Drakken had joined Shego on the dance floor. He had managed to down three more shots before he braved the stage, but he ultimately reached a point where he could still remember all of the night's previous events, but was too buzzed to give a damn. In fact, once he had managed to get himself beside Shego in the pool of people, he realized that she was much more intoxicating than any drink you could buy here, and just went with the flow. The trickery of the club owners had worked its magic on Drew, and now he was lost in the pulse of the atmosphere.

_What the Duece!_, Drakken had declared within his own mind, _Why the hell not?_

And thus, he had set out to cavort with his sidekick, his partner, the closest friend he had ever been graced to know. As he approached Shego, he was greeted with her wry little grin, one that he recognized from all the times she had ever tried to toy with him.

"A little late Dr. D, don't ya think?", she badgered with a spin as she continued to move to the background music. In Drakken's eyes, it was hardly such, but still, the beats were quite catchy. Yet, that wasn't what he was paying attention to at the moment. Instead, his eyes glided up her form, his eyebrow twitching as he scanned her body. He found himself at a loss for words, but did his best to quickly recover.

"I think not!", his rattly voice declared with a slur, covering up his inner butterflies with a facade of confidence. "The Evil Dr. Drakken is never late unless he affirms such things in advance!"

"Uh-huh…", she said as she slowly stopped moving and brought her hand up to her chin to examine him skeptically. After a few moments Shego dubbed him inebriated, drunk, intoxicated, whatever you want to call it, and chuckled quietly. She knew that he had had a few shots, but never suspected him to go for the strong alcohol. With that same wry smile creeping back up onto her face, Shego slowly began to move around again the the music.

"C'mon and prove it then, Blossom Boy.", Shego reproached, and turned around so the she could step back into him, her backside pressed up against his front. Her grin remained as she felt him stiffen up at her touch, though she was a bit taken aback by what he did next.

She felt his large blue arms, still within that ridiculous blue suit that she had begged him over and over not to wear to tonight's events, work their way around her waist. He pulled her in closer to him as he rested his head on top of her's nuzzling his face into her nest of soft black hair. His grip on her was snug, and constricted any dancing of her own free will. Her well-placed, timely moves were replaced with swaying as though they were dancing to some sort of slow prom melody. In the mass of beings all grinding against one another, Drakken and Shego looked utterly ridiculous as they teetered back and forth from one foot to the other. Drakken had started humming again, and Shego's eyes widened profusely as she could feel the vibrations from his mouth and cheek against the roof of her head.

"What do you think you are doing?", Shego asked him, a large hint of annoyance in her voice, mostly due to the fact that halfway through her question her voice had cracked noticeably. Her hands began to heat up, and she was prepared to use them if he refused to let go of her.

"I changed my mind, Shego, I do quite enjoy dancing, but only with you... Shhh... Don't tell anyone.", he said and playfully held a finger up to her lips as though he was keeping her quiet.

Shego felt her cheeks flush and her eyebrows raise with surprise. His finger felt rough, yet it evoked some strange feels within her body, some very strange feels indeed. Her blood began to boil as her annoyance began to evolve into anger, only to fully form into rage as she felt her body take control over her brain and relax in Drakken's arms. Her mind didn't fully understand how her muscles were working without its command, but soon enough her eyes were closed, and she found herself enjoying the sensation of his arms around her body, regardless of if they were in public or not.

Shego felt trapped within her own self, clawing and crawling to break free. She couldn't let this happen, she WOULDN'T let this happen, what was this that was even happening? It was similar to the sensation of his vines wrapping the two together, but now… it was so much more intense. It was absolutely infuriating! She might not do anything tonight about it, but tomorrow Drakken was in for a world of hurt. That was the one thing that was for sure.

"Let go...", her voice came out in a soft pleasurable coo, almost like a purr, it seemed her mouth wasn't quite agreeing with her mind either. No matter, she was used to being in control, and she knew how to regain it within a matter of seconds. She didn't have a reputation as an effective sidekick for nothing.

"What's that?", Drakken asked her affectionately while he nuzzled his faced into her hair further, slowly sliding up his arms around her own to hold her in a hug while they swayed totally off-beat with the rhythm of the next song.

This time her voice came out in its naturally commanding tone, much to her delight, she had managed to control her inner feels as her green plasma formed around her hands and wrists, and she pressed then back against Drakken to make him let go.

"I said... Let go!", she pushed him off of her with a loud oomph and sent him tumbling back a few feet with a surprised yelp at the sharp pain on either sides of his waist. Before he could really stop himself, he had stumbled over a chair at a small table near the dance floor, and back into one of the honeycomb pods that was now lit with yellow lighting. His skin looked eerily the same shade as Shego's underneath the artificial lighting, and his flower petals had bloomed prettily around his neck from the shock of the sudden attack. With round, sadly hurt eyes, he looked up like a worried child.

Shego was pissed.

He could tell even with the alcohol muddling his thinking. Protectively, he placed his hands over his head, cringing into a ball shape. By now the whole room had ceased to party, the scene before them was much more interesting than getting all sweaty and gross in the heated accumulation of human bodies. Shego looked around, taking note of the toppled chair and spilt drinks, their welcome was overstayed, and the guests kept turning to her with a petrified looks on their faces. It was time to go.

"Were leaving Drakken, now.", Shego told him crossly, and pointed next to her on the floor as though she was calling a dog to come to her. Drakken uncovered his face, a look of relief spread across it.

"Ok, ok, Shego, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", he apologized meekly, not wishing to have another blast of plasma to any part of his body. He was already lucky enough that she didn't beat him to a pulp in public, he knew that she wasn't afraid to. He couldn't quite pin why she was so angry at him… _she _was the one who wanted _him _to dance with _her_ in the first place. He had only done what she had asked. Still, he rose to his feet, and trudged over to Shego, head hanging slightly. He didn't want to look at anyone, even though he had alcohol in his system, this was still embarrassing. When he reached her, Shego grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him along behind her as she marched Drakken out the the hover car.

"Give me the keys, Drakken.", Shego spat out his name with abhorrence on her tongue. She was angry. The feelings she had… they didn't make her feel right. Hell, they made her feel good, but that was what wasn't right about it. For god's sake, Drakken had at least 10 years on her, he had a friggin' unibrow, not to mention his scar. It looked so pasty sometimes that it made her sick. He was so childish, and frighteningly optimistic about all of his evil plans. Yet.. tonight.. his arms around her had made her feel so… lucidly splendid, and that made her so appallingly affronted.

To her pleasure, he followed his instructions. She could tell that he was afraid, and though she felt some remorse for hurting him earlier, she wouldn't let him know that. As long as he feared her, he wouldn't try anything like that again.. at least he wouldn't, for now.

"And get rid of those damned petals.", Shego growled as they climbed into the hovercraft. "I don't want them in my way while I am driving."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Oooh the lameness of this chapter, I do apologize for this. The writing for this chapter happened during the deciding time of where I was going with this story, and thus it was extremely difficult for me to get my words down on the computer. For you all, I shall work TEN TIMES harder next time I write. I hope you like it though, even if I do find it terribly lame.**

**I suppose I should do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or any of its characters yadda yadda yadda**

**AND GO!**

* * *

Drakken had been surprisingly well-behaved on the hover drive back to the Middleton Lair. He had been so quiet, in fact, he had managed to fall asleep without Shego even noticing. The low hum of the motor within the topless, blue, tin flying contraption mixed with the billowing wind as it blew past, and watching the whipping of Shego's flowing hair as it was thrust back behind her had lulled him to a comatose state. It came to him even faster than it did when his mother rocked him in her lap during his younger days. So deep was his sleep, that he barely even twitched, not letting out a single snore or grumble. Excuse the overused phrase, but he was literally as quiet as a mouse. Those little creatures tend to make hardly a sound as they skitter around int heir hiding places, so truly it is a very descriptive way to elaborate on the sleep patterns of a certain Drew Lipsky.

Shego figured that he was just enthralled with the view of the town below them as the flew over Middleton and across the water, but no. He was sleeping, completely unconscious in his seat next to her. She only realized it when she asked him a question, and he did not respond.

"Drakken!", she growled as her bare hands gripped the steering sticks of the hovercraft. Her teeth gritted together when he didn't acknowledge that she had spoken his name. Shego paused when he did not respond, what was he too drunk to speak to her now? Was he giving her the silent treatment for giving him a plasma blast earlier that night? Either way it was completely unnacceptable, he was her boss, this kind of behavior was uncalled for on every single level. The fact that she even wanted for him to dance with her after he had that much to drink was a mistake, oh no, she would never do that again. Never.

After she glanced over his way, and the sudden realization that he was sound asleep set in, Shego's eyebrows lowered in utmost displeasure. Without sympathy, she leaned over just above Drakken's right ear, and sucked in a nice big breath of air.

"**DREW**!", Shego just shouted at the top of her lungs, keeping her hands firmly on the controls since she wasn't exactly paying attention to the air in front of them. Birds in a distant tree, as they came to the edge of the land and water, dispersed in sudden panic at the loud, ear-splitting holler that escaped the green woman's lips.

Drakken jerked forward as if the whole continent had shifted over in that brief moment, the looked of surprise on his face was unparalleled by anything else on earth. The sound of his true name rang through his ear drums and bounced around within his big blue head. His eyes darting back and forth, looking around as though he thought they were being bombed during the next world war or something.

"Oh Cheese and Buttons, Shego!", He exclaimed with complete dismay, his voice squeaking with fear as he cowered in his seat. A smirk of enjoyment played across Shego's lips and she tapped the fuel gauge with her ungloved finger. Drakken stared down at her hand, following the curvature of her finger to the glass casing around the fuel meter.

"Wha-", he began to speak, but found that he couldn't finish his question before he was interrupted.

"Hey! I'm talking, don't you cut me off.", she snapped, and turned her eyes back onto the air in front of them. Her eyebrows furrowed unpleasantly, she did not wish to be messed with at the moment. A knowing tone slowly worked its way into her voice, but when she spoke up again, Drakken also detected a hint of worry. If Shego was worried… something was wrong. Quite wrong.

"When was the last time you filled this thing with gas?", Her voice was softer, less harsh, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was tired of being angry, or if the worry was increasing. Drakken delved into the recesses of his intoxicated mind to try and find an answer to her inquiry. He grasped at memories, but couldn't quite get a hold on any that were useful. He felt as though he was just flailing around aimlessly in his thoughts, nothing was profitable, nothing was bringing him back to the last time he filled his hovercraft with fuel.

"Let me see the gauge!", he leapt forward quite uncoordinatedly, and flopped down nearly landing on Shego as he scanned the dashboard in front of them, searching for the glass case. His intoxication was proving to be quite the nuisance. With a roll of her eyes, Shego lifted her hands off of the controls for a brief moment, and placed them on the sides of Drakken's head to lead his gaze in the right direction.

"Ah, yes, that is quite empty.", Drakken stated almost causing Shego to smack her palm to her forehead. The idiocy of that statement astounded her.

"Of course its almost empty!", she seethed, "Were not even almost home, how will we make it back?", she asked shooting him a glare as he made his way back to his seat, climbing up like an ape, Shego's shoulder's hunched in frustration. It seemed that even drunk Drakken was impossible to to get through to. He was just as difficult as always.

Once again Drakken didn't respond, and it took all of Shego's willpower not to slam her face down onto the dashboard. He was such a child. Wether he was angry, happy, depressed, or just neutral, he acted like he was an infant. Always needing her assistance, or her approval, and getting angry when she never showed it, or gave it to him. Oh, it was blissfully joyful to not give Drakken what he wanted, what with his overreactions and all, but at times like this she wished for at least a sliver of maturity. She knew though, as always, that she would not get what she wanted tonight, especially since the man who was supposed to act like her boss was nearly wasted. The sad part was, she wasn't even surprised.

Turning her gaze back over to Drakken, she found that his face resembled nothing of worry, or panic seeing as though they might as well just topple over any moment and fall into the sea of water beneath them. He looked almost gleeful, a wondrous smile splitting his face, his hands balled up in fists by his cheeks, as though he couldn't contain his joy.

"What?", Shego snapped.

"You said home.", his voice shaking, it seemed he was about to start laughing.

"_What_?", she repeated, with less snap, more confusion.

"Home.", he told her, "You called our lair Home! Do you really consider it that Shego?", he asked, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat.

Shego felt a blush beginning on her face, so she turned away immediately. Had she really said that? _Stupid!_ she shouted at herself mentally. Sure the lair was a home, her home, for god's sake she lived there. Still, she had always made sure to keep that boundary between her and Dr. D, a boundary that he always seemed to try and cross. Shego didn't want him thinking she had any feelings of affection for the hideous metal beast that they went to bed in every night, and woke up in every day.

"What of it?", her eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction, just the idea that he enjoyed the notion of that statement made her cringe.

"Well…", he said, noticing finally the antipathy in her aura, he tapped the tips of his fingers together in nervous convulsion, his pause was absolutely palpable. "I was just thinking… I mean, if that were true… does that mean.. maybe.. that we truly are.."

_Oh lordy,_ Shego thought to herself in exasperation.

"One big happy evil family?", She interrupted with sarcasm that cut like a sharp serrated axe, "I don't think so."

And with that, the hovercraft bucked jaggedly forward. Gasps of terror and surprise escaped both of their lips, the engine in the motor slowing due to its lack of energy from the lack of fuel.

"Drakken!", Shego growled as though this was his fault. Mainly she was just frightened, and was used to blaming him for mishaps. Both of them turned and looked at each other with wide, unsettling eyes. Even though they were currently on the verge of death, Drakken couldn't help but notice how terribly green her seeing holes were. He wouldn't like to see them blown up or flattened like pancakes on the ground, no, he wouldn't like that at all. He sucked in his gut, and clenched his jaw, preparing to rescue his lovely employee and himself.

"Prepare for landing!", Drakken declared in response causing them to both look over the edge of the craft to see what exactly they would be landing on.

Water. It was just water.

With a thrash of thunderous speed, Drew had shoved his way into Shego's position at the controls. With the instinct of survival on his mind, his body seemed to forgo the intoxication, and react as though it were completely sober.

He turned back to her.

"Do you trust me Shego?", he asked her, a serious look on his face that she couldn't even ignore, and blinking, it took her a moment before she could really take his question into effect.

The weight of the inquiry piled down on her harder than she had expected. Trust. It was such a large, heavy word when you thought about it. The ability to trust is a great one, and yet, the opposite is as well. The firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something is not something to be taken lightly. Did Shego trust him? Did she have faith in her boss… her friend?

"Y-yes.", she said, alarming even herself with the answer. How could she say no to him though? There were so many examples of his unreliability, yet.. she kept believing that he would somehow achieve his goals. That's why she hadn't left him yet, she believed in him. The notion sickened her, trust wasn't something easily gained when it came to Shego.

The answer was a surprise to Drakken as well, it was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless.

"Then, for the next couple of minutes, please keep your mouth closed.", he told her, in a very commanding tone. All she could do was stare at him whilst she moved across the hovercraft into the open seat.


End file.
